a freinds?
by cold kagome
Summary: why do he alway do this to me. can't he ever not hurt me.


Cynthia prov..

Cynthia today was going to be a bad day, when she felt the pain after her father attack from not cleaning up the house when he came back from work. he make sure she lean her lesson last night after her normal beating. she open her eyes and start to shake from the pain,,

''oh god!,'' it hurt so much she say in agony,wanting to burst in tear.

''okay Cynthia,it time to get up., it seem dear old dad make sure she will it today for a her new school., a bitter smile she shake herself out of and weakly goes to bathroom, to clean up the blood that surrender her pale body. all around her body are cover with black and blue marked from her abuse. she gasped as she felt her body ach as she get already for today. knowing it will be hell today.

her mother left her father, well isnt she lucky, but she here taking the hits, her father hate her,and make sure she know it..even when she try to be still hurt..whe she make a mistake, he beat her into she passed out...,grabbing her hair as she cry for him too stop. and bang her head into the wall when she get too loud for his damn likely.. everyday she suffered for breath this is what she ever know..

her dad got a new job, so they move to ohio , a new place and a new school. but she doesn't say anything,she know that will earn her a slap

but again. it not like anyone will miss her, at school everyone call a freak, a loser, she was nothing,just like her dad called..

she will alway be a alone,she a lonely, for her that good, so no one can hurt too tired, she is just broken and empty,

after finish getting already,it hurt to move,but that life,

as she goes downstairs, going o so gentil, making she make no sound, knowing very well if her dad see her, she will get it..

she recalled last time her woke up dad with her noise, she couldn't move arm, he broke it, told the doctor she fall, and he belive him as she want to scream hot help, but no one ever pay her attention. so she still silence, and walk back home with her father glare at her, fill with hatred.

happy that she make it to the front door with out falling down, she cheer in her head as she walk out the door, she walk to her new school mckinely she check her backpack and got her small mp3 player, that her mother sent her,she sent it for her birthday,this doesn't make it for she love this keep her going..

picking a good song to hear, then start to walk, hope she wont be late..

the walk to school was very long..but seh made in time. quickly went tot he office an talk to nice secretary as she gave her new schedule.

she thank her and smile. went to the hallway to get to her class, while looking at her schedule.

hmm.'' 1st period english 5th period science

2nd period art 6th period history

3rd period gym 7th period - music

4end period math 8th period - spanish

well it too bad. i can live with this. i thought tired as i try to find my class, kids were everywhere hitting her as she continue to walk in the hallway.

seeing the kids talking to their friends happy fondly, like they no trouble in the world..

i look down not wanting to look she felt right now is they brush her.. by accident.. she groan quiet. but still walking..

she stop when she find her frist class. she enter and find a empty deck. and quickly sit down.. looking at the board where she see the work that she have too do.. she saw the teacher, nicely wave to her.. gave her the schedule to sign and she came back with a book that she will need for this class i thank her...as she walk back to her own teacher deck.a nd the bell ring then the class begin..

it was okay, not too bad, isnt hard to finish all her work by the time for 2nd period..

the bell ring to goes to the next class. it art.. so glad i love art..she try to find the class. wanting to see what will they do. hope it fun , Cynthia thought.

she saw the sign and enter saw it was filled she went straight to the empty seat and sat down,and did the same thing she did in the 1 period.

it start that way all the way to doesn't want to be touch so she wait when everyone already in the cafeteria. she saw the hallway was enter then left.. she heard a bang sound, like someone hit the fill her body, remember her dad fist hurting..she wan to cry and cover her body and run..but she heard was sad,in a sad way it remind of her when no one ever come to her ruse. there on the floor were a boy or girl..she couldn't by this far.. but she couldn't help but worry.. oh he a boy. he so pale like her , was he hurt?...before she know she was on knee,,..and helping him off the floor..

seeing no one in the hallway and saw his face was cover in a blue ice smoothie

who the hell do that?that mess up/ she thought to herself

..

''come on..'' she grab his hand walk toward to the girl restroom. help him clean his face.. he told her. he need clothes. his outfit was wet..

he gave the code to his locker, ,nodded to him . ran to his locker and saw the bag of clothe, quickly holding it and ran back to him and smile here..

he thank her.. his eye were fill with shame..but they greatfull . but i look at him,, why did he look at her like... it not his fault that ..she thought sadly

he want to one the door, went inside and close it .she can hear clothes falling down on the floor as he change..she knwo she should leave..but she couldn't but stay..he look lost.. just like her..

but what confuse her the most, why did she care?

after 5 minutes pass he came out... eye puppy red from crying. well he look better then that for sure,..she thought amuse..

''thank you again for helping me.. he spoken softy .i just look at voice sound musical..and alittle female..

''o you welcome.''

they stood they look at each other. confuse to what to do next? i never talk ,only to the teacher,

''well my name is cynthia!,

''nice too meet you.. ,my name is Kurt hummel..and again thank you for helping me, not a lot of people will do that for gay person.

he gay? i thought minutes

'' i mean if you don;t want to be near me?

wait i don't care that you gay, that doesn't mean a thing to me... i say to him

i look at him ,and his face was shock

''really? you don't you care? you want to be mine friends

''no i don't care.., i dont;t have friends.. so yeah i can be your friends

omg what am i doing? i screaming in my head,, no i can't be his friends.. thank about are father..he might get mad..

fear surrender her body but she couldn't help what to be wanting,, Kurt look at she something...

i snap out of it,,then smile at him,, we should go to lunch?

'he eye look surprise and look at his watched.. yeah we should!

;;come on...

* * *

we both left the restroom.. no one was outside..we went to the cafeteria where the loud some was coming from..she hate going there.. she want to be before she can tell him...he grab her hand and took her to the lunch line.

they didn't spoke, the silence between them were peaceful,but in the distance she can couple og glare and hear some guy or jock who were wearing a red jacket.. i saw Kurt i know that look.. and that was fear, everytime my dad come from work.

i turn to the guy, he was kinda big..he look like most guy,,who think they too big for people below them..i saw Kurt look like he want to cry or shake,i went closer to him...put my arm around him.. whisper to him,,only he can hear what im saying...he look like he forgot i was here..he look at me,his eye still have hear in them..but he doesn't look like he going to faint..

i saw the the jock eye turn to me..but i just stare at him..asking what the hell do u want? with my eye

he glare at me when i pull kuru more closer.. i feel like he might do something to he come near..i dont know , why am so protective over him..? i just met him, but deep inside i know will fight for if i get hurt..i mean it not like im safe...my dad will make sure i will pay.

he look at us..he look he want to say walk way to his friend

Kurt squeezed,my hand , i didn't say anything..i was just here hope that calm him.

when it was our turn, we got our food fast, he start to look around,,he wave at someone fill with student,,does he know,,are they his friends? i thought to myself.

he pull me toward them..and sat down..he smile at me all about them,,,they all say hi to me.. i don't want to be here to much people..

why am i here, he not alone,he have friends.. iate my food. and told him,,,im going,,, i quickly left say bye

hope he will let it be..i make to thee front door ,heard he say where i was before he friends stop him. i ignored him walk away.. looking for my new class room.

* * *

Kurt pov~~

who was this girl, was she new? , no once ever help him before..all his friends are to busy to help this girl .came to my rucese... when i saw him coming at me,, and i saw the smoothies in his hand, i know what he was going to it doesn't ever get eary..it still hurt like a bitch, i try so hard to not let it bother ne,, my dad will have a heart again ,if he find out the truth,, of what really happen to me...

after she pull me to the girl restroom and help me to get my clothes and clean the blue ice smoothies out of my hair.. she didn't say anything,, she just there calmly, even when i told her i was gay, she didn't have the hateful stare or disgusting..seh just say ..she doesn't care,,,,

for the frist time, someone was here, not just staring at me... i glance at her ,, and turn to her look up and down to her.,, wow she look so pale...and i thought i was pale.. ,she have blue eye and softy skin.., she look mean..and look like if u pissed her off she might hurt...

after getting dress, went to get food,, i saw my glee friend, i wave to them..but i saw she in looking like tense..

did i do something i thought to myself... before i know what was going..she say have to go..berfore i can stop her..she was gone..and my friends stop..they all have a worry look...

why can't they understand she help when none of them, ever did for me..

* * *

Cynthia prov,,

as soon the bell ring , i enter went to the empty seat..and look around..i say hello to the teacher she look nice..i gave her the schedule for to sign,,, she smile and gave the assignment that i have miss,, and gave a book..i thank her as she left me to greet the student that is start to come in. laugh with friends

should i be friends with Kurt still? he will my frist happy and scare...hje better without all my dad make sure i will died soon... i don't to be a burden to him, like i am to my father.. my dad is right im nothing,,.i look down in my notebook. and so my work..

when i finished , i gave it to the teacher,she told that i was done for today, that i can do anything to the end of this period.. i went back to my seat.. and turn to a new page and start to write

* * *

**scream fill the room'**

**as my father enter my room**

**and fear took hold**

**of my body.**

**so scare, heart pounding as she fight back a scream**

**when he grab by her long hair,**

**he told to shut up. and she did.**

**she fall down and beg for him to stop**

**but he doesn't he hit and hit her over and over**

**into she black and blue..**

**telling her that this is her fault,**

**she deserve this.. she nothing**

**dad grin when i cry on the floor**

**broken for so much pain**

**his breath smell like whiskey,**

**as he continue to yell at her,,**

**soon she know no more,**

**because the darkness**

**now hold her,,**

**maybe this she will fade away**

* * *

the bell ring to go home ,she wait for them to leave,,, slowly start yo shove all her thing into her backpack.

when she no one in the hallway..she walk... around .just o know where she be for the three year..she put on her mp3 player to hear some music,, on her journey home.., hope to be home before her dad get there..

slowly heading the way out, she heard a sound again,and cries,no it can't be him.. once move away,she froze when he shouting sound,the voice fuck,, it Kurt.. it not my business.. trying to make herself again her body decide for her, when she turn she sw the jock guy pushing Kurt around hard..Kurt was crying...

making sure she make no sound, she took her backpack where her book are, and aim at his head. Kurt were close but tear were still coming out.. fear surrender him.. she not going to leave him alone..

panicking smack him in the head hard, not stop into he knock out.

'' i scream don't touch him asshole.'' saw him out in the floor, Kurt was just cry and jump me.. hugging me, i lean into his touch and try to soothes him...after awhile he start to breathe normal

i heard his whisper thank you.. again..

' you welcome...;; i spoke..softy

uh i think we should leave before he wake up, don't you think? he look at me and him.. and nodded fast... still scare... we left the building to the parking place. where his car is at

''nice car Kurt.''

thank, my dad gave it to me.. Kurt say smile... i couldn't help but to smile too..

Kurt was kind enough to take me home, well not all the way..if my dad don't want to know.. Kurt left me in the stop sign.. i thank him and told i see him tomorrow. .and wave goodbye..

i walk toward i see my home, and surprise he isn't here.. ,i smile ran to the door, open it and quickly to my room and lock it fast.. knowing him will be here soon.. and chaos will happen...

i took some pain killer for the pain im feeling, i immediately start to clean the house fast, hope that will make him happy,, and after that i make him dinner,with that i ran to my room and stay there.. for the night.. hope i won't see him tonight,,,but that is just a dream..a sad one.. i scolded.. myself

my hear jump when i heard a car sound enter the driveway.. all calm thought banish, now fear.. hold me as i star to shake,,,,oh god,, he here... i went to my bed and pull the cover on me as tear start roll down...

Cynthia closed her eye as she try to breathe, all she want o do is cry.. soon the front door slam shout, and his voice shout for to come down..i couldn't move...

downstairs i can hear him in the kitchen.i heards the tv turn on,

i didn't dare move, to scare,,.i feel so sick..jsut want to throw up..l stay that way into he fall a sleep..

slowly i lay down and draft into a sleep..mayebe this will good night...darkness hold her she as gone. for the night..

silence fill the house

* * *

morning came. the soft sound of my alarm woke me ..telling me it time to go to school..

over so gentil went to the bathroom,do all i have too do when done, went downstairs make my dad his breakfast then ,out of the house, start my walk the school.

hope i get used too it, as walk fast to my school waited in my locker, not wanted to people to notice me, i didn't get hurt last night that was a miracle, no beaten, she almost cry from happiness.

for once she doesn't have to hide a new mark or scar. she thought,stop when she felt someone behind her, she now have a good sence from all the beaten that her father put her though.

but she not studied, she know she was just lucky,but that will soon died.

nothing good ever last long with me, it okay im used too it by now.

when she turn, she notice it was Kurt, she smile

''hi Cynthia, how was morning? Kurt say

''it good.' '' i say softly.

the bell ring,

it time to go too class, i see you later kuru!'' hope you have a good day, i spoke fast as i walk to my new class today.

''by Cynthia, i heard he say softy. but i wave back but didn't turn..

student walk pass me, like i don;t existed, just like my father do to me..it okay, i like being a ghost..

class went by fast, i sat down and start to do my work, i just barely finnish as the bell ring to go to a new class period., then the next class was the lunch,, she stop surprise when she saw Kurt was waiting for her, hey?

''come on Cynthia ,im hungry.. he say whine but teased..

''ok, okay it go.'

we walk toward the cafeteria together, he grab my hand, talking happy

after getting our food,we both went Kurt friends table, i weakly wave saying hi. they smile, i gussess they not too bad..

Kurt turn to me, you didn't meet my friends from glee. this fin and this reachel and this is puck, Quinn and this Brittany and this bad girl is Santana and this Mercedes she a good friends and awesome singing. like me he say happy

i laugh and told them that im glad too meet them too and start to eat my food, the who doesn't look happy that im here is reachel..she was glare at me,looking down on me like everyone alway do..

Kurt try to talk to me ,nut his friends all want to talk to him. this is friends he love very carefree and happy.. talking about glee and watch song they should sing in glee today. they were all happy. i love song too, but i can never out loud that will be bad, he will hit me for speaking.. mainly if i sing..dont;t need to sing, i just need to hear them. that make me happy. that all i ever really have.

after finish eating, she told kuru she was leaving too the library, so she write alone.. this place is too loud for her..

gentil got off the table and waVE good-bye fast and walk away before she can goes thought the door, Kurt told her, he will meet her there when he done eating too.. she stop and look too she can tell him ,that he doesn't need to do that. she be fine..but he say no,, he will meet her there..

''okay Kurt..'' see ya later.. and left

after finally the library she sat down and took her notebook and start to wrote..

* * *

**oh why this happening to me?**

**can't i ever get a break , for once**

**why do you have to hurt me,can't you leave me be?**

**stained tear on my pillow as scoffed my scream in silence**

**oh don't worry**

**i brushed the hurt with a broken smile**

**never thought i still be here**

**dancing all alone in the darkness**

**so cold, barely fighting all the sick thought that run in my head**

**no amusement, no joke**

**i finally drowning in sorrow**

* * *

**i bruise so easy and fast, just a punched of his fist then im black **

**then i goes down sadly that doesn't stop him..**

**he doesn't care. all he want is me in pain..**

**i try to dodge him**

**but i can escape from him**

**he alway catch me in the end**

**im nothing but a broken doll**

**skin so snow as white cover in black and purple**

**they i hide for so long, no one ever care**

**when im late**

**he greet me with a kick in the stomach**

**i cries out and sobs as**

** i tremble with fear**

**but i never move only trying to not to shout**

**gazing at the empty wall with a daze **

**so lost,look down, weakly start to clean her wound slowly**

**this is her fate, and she accept it**

* * *

looking down at the paper as i felt something coming down at my face, and notice that i was crying, shock. looking around hope no one see me.. quickly wipe it away... i sight softy putting the poem in my backpack.

Cynthia heard a noise like a door is open, she turn only too see Kurt, smiling happy..and walk toward her.

''what you reading? just a book that i saw when i came here..

''kurt you didnt;t have to come, you could have with your friends.. i don;t mind

''well i do mind Cynthia, you mine friends now, ..oh you saw the new song on YouTube?'

no sorry was too the house..

was it good? i say softy

it amazing Cynthia..''

really that cool Cynthia say existed.

they talk too the bell ring for the last period and then go home..

todat was a regular boring day, did my work wait in till the bell ring,and go home well her hell is,,

to her home is not her heaven, but she cant leave,, he wont let her go..he will kill for sure..

but now i have someone, i have kurt, he my only friend, he made my dark day happy..


End file.
